1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode label retention device of a barcode printer, and in particular to a barcode label retention device that is applicable to a barcode printer and features a pair of resiliency-based fixing plates for stabilizing a scrolling/unwinding trace and/or operation of a label roll.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional barcode printer includes a label roll to be printed retained inside the barcode printer for feeding a printable label to a printing mechanism for carrying out printing operations. The barcode label retention device of the known barcode printer is incapable to stabilize the trace and/or operation of scrolling/unwinding of the label and thus the label roll, during an unwinding or scrolling process, may be subjected to away or shake, leading to shifting of position at the time when the barcode label enters the printing mechanism for carrying out printing and also causing potential problems of loss of focusing and occurrence of burring. Consequently, the printing quality deteriorates.